In the shipping industry, it is desirable to utilize all of the space available. The simple stacking of a plurality of boxes having variable shapes often results in wasted space in a storage compartment. Unused space in a storage compartment also increases the likelihood that objects stored there will shift during transport, suffering damage or fracture.
Shipping is common, as are large-scale shipping vessels. However, much ground transportation is not efficiently conducted. In addition, trailers used for shipping may elevate several feet off the ground. Operating one of these trailers requires the use of ramps or the lifting by human operators in an effort to place objects in one of said trailers. Trailer lifts have also been developed to assist in this operation.
Once objects are placed inside a trailer it is often challenging to stack and arrange said objects in an alignment in which they can be transported in an efficient manner utilizing all available space, and in such a way so as to prevent shifting or damage during transport.
Distribution centers, where cargo is redistributed among trailers and forklifts, are commonly used. However, it is difficult to operate a forklift inside a trailer. In addition, a pallet generally used with standard forklifts does not have the same dimensions as that of a trailer. Thus, using forklifts may require less manual labor, but does not improve the ability to maximize the use of storage space.
It is therefore desirable to provide a means to efficiently maximize the amount of space used inside a storage or transportation container. It is also desirable to have a system that can be installed and removed in any truck or container. Once removed, the truck or container may be utilized with flat bottom pallets.
It is also desirable to provide a means for efficiently and easily arranging transported objects inside a trailer or other compartment.
It is also desirable to provide a system that may be utilized in conjunction with a rail system, which is more cost effective.
The present invention also seeks to provide an efficient manner in which to transport commodities.